Journey's End
by LilyGhost
Summary: When Ranger has to leave Stephanie, the two of them set the relationship-record straight before he goes. Told from Ranger's POV.


**I've always loved "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman, but I never thought of Stephanie and Ranger in relation to it until ShellSueD suggested that it'd make a good Babe story. Since I'm not a fan of separating Steph and Ranger in a story, I wrote an extremely simplified and a very fictionalized version of his 'job'. Everything familiar is Janet's. The mistakes are mine.**

I never ask for favors. I seldom require help. I handle things my way, and complete everything I set out to do on my own terms. But I asked for something tonight.

"Don't go," I said without even realizing that I'd intended to speak, when Stephanie made a move to slide out of my bed.

First, she glanced down at the hand I had curled around her bicep, then her blue eyes came up to meet mine. She's surprised by my words, but no more so than I am. We've been keeping things between us casual, but I don't want casual anymore.

"You're saying you want me to sleep _here_ tonight instead of going back to my apartment?"

I want that among other things.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Uh-oh. This is where my night gets ruined, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily."

I let her arm go and she slid her naked body back beneath the covers. I pulled her against me, needing the contact as much as she probably did.

"Okay," she said, taking what I'd guess is a steadying breath. "Shoot."

"It's not fair to you, but I'm going to ask you to wait for me anyway."

Her confusion was clear. "Wait for you ... for what?"

This is when the conversation could get complicated, because I know she isn't going to like the subject matter. But there is a chance me clarifying a few things before I go will ease the ache she'll likely be feeling along with mine.

"You know that occasionally I have to go 'in the wind' ..."

Her head jerked up from the spot on my chest where it had just finally landed.

"You're leaving me? Umm ... I mean, you're leaving _town_?"

"For a short time. And I am _not_ leaving _you_. I want no misunderstandings about that."

"Let me guess ... you were worried that I'd feel used if I heard you disappeared without getting a warning first."

That wasn't formed as a question. I put my back to the headboard and tugged her with me, basically giving her no choice except to curve her body along the side of mine.

"It's happened in the past," I told her. "I learn from my mistakes."

"You know, you've claimed not to be 'family material' in the past, but lately you've been pretty good boyfriend material."

"Babe."

"Think about it ... by asking me to sleep here _after_ we've already had sex, plus actually putting what you're thinking and feeling into words, you've now fulfilled the typical duties of a serious boyfriend. We eat together almost every day. I'm the first person you call in the morning when you know you have a busy day ahead and won't be able to any other time. You do that even though you know I'm going to whine about it being too early for _anybody_ to be forming coherent sentences. Let's not forget the amazing sex we seem to generate. And we're also currently discussing the future ... sort of. People who are more emotionally-evolved than us would probably say we're already in relationship."

"Since you don't appear freaked out about that, consider the 'boyfriend' role permanently filled now," I informed her.

" _Really_?"

"Yes. While I'm gone ... I don't want any assholes - Morelli or potential new ones - attempting to take my place. Tank will be too busy running Rangeman to hide bodies. I've already instructed him to use anyone who approaches you as target practice."

Instead of being pissed about me making plans to remove any obstacle that could come between us, she only hesitated for a beat, letting me know she's about to reveal something she isn't so sure she should.

"You could be gone _forever_ ," she said into my neck, "and still no one would _ever_ be able to take your place in my life."

There are no words for what that did to me, so I didn't waste time searching for them. I crashed my mouth down on hers and made damn sure she was as thoroughly loved as she's made me feel. Still ... that wasn't nearly enough, and I wound up waking her countless times throughout the night, trying to get my fill of her until I could be back with her again.

When morning came - and with it my departure time, I insisted that she remain in my apartment, preferably lying naked in my bed like she'd been all night long. Being the woman she is ... she completely ignored me. She joined me in the shower, put on the robe that I think of as hers now after it, and watched me eat breakfast. Ella had made her cinnamon streusel pancakes, but I noticed she only picked at something she would've normally devoured at lightning speed. When my coffee was gone, she walked with me to the door.

"I'm really going to miss you," she admitted, hiding her face against my chest when I'd surrounded her upper body with my arms.

"And I'm going to dream of you every night ... of being with you again just like we were last night."

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked, lifting her head to glare at me.

"No. I'm telling you something I never thought I would."

"Oh."

Then she blushed adorably when my words sank in.

I kissed her before I said anything else. This is the reason I never talk to her about personal matters, because there's a slight chance I'd never shut back up if she looked at me like that.

"If you promise to wait for me ... I promise to come back to you."

"I've waited _years_ for you, Ranger, what's a few more days? Or are you thinking you'll be gone for weeks instead of days?"

She'd just demonstrated why I've had tunnel vision since meeting her. She leans on me only when she has to, but she's exceptionally resilient and can stand on her own two feet every other time. I don't want to start things off on a negative note, but I won't lie to her either.

"I'd rather it be days, but I'm expecting to be counting in weeks."

"If I told you that I love you, would it change anything?" She asked my chest, seeming to have gotten herself comfortable there.

"Yes, but not when it comes to me leaving."

"I didn't think so, but I thought you should know anyway."

"I've known all along."

Her lips tilted up. "Smart ass."

"You can't keep your mind off my anatomy, can you, Babe?"

She raised then turned her head as if seriously considering the question.

"You know what? I really can't."

And she covered my mouth with her lips to ensure that I won't forget how she tastes, the way her fingers feel on my skin, or the way her body conforms so perfectly to mine in bed. I glanced over my shoulder at her as I left, memorizing her standing there framed by the doorway, in my robe, trying not to let me see that she'll be a sobbing mess as soon as I'm out of sight. At that moment, my heart was rivaling my dick in the tightness department.

I took the stairs down to the garage and met Bobby who was reporting for his shift. I pulled out two twenties and handed them to him.

"Put your ass back in your truck, head to Tasty Pastry, and get Steph a _fresh_ birthday cake and at least a dozen doughnuts. You and whoever's on duty have permission to indulge in junk with her today."

"You going somewhere?"

"Yes. And she's going to need some distractions," I told him.

"Consider it done."

I'm fine knowing that all the men love her, they'll watch over her because of it until I'm back to do it myself, but that affection can never cross a line.

"The rule still stands regarding her," I reminded him.

"We haven't forgotten. Guns remain out and our dicks stay tucked away at _all_ times."

I nodded. Friendship is one thing, but any romantic feelings on their part will get them killed.

Bobby didn't bother wishing me luck. We both know the drill. I'll be back or I won't, and neither will be because of _luck_. When I cleared the state line, all aspects of the well-respected businessman persona I've cultivated ... faded, and the man I thought was dead and buried resurfaced one last time.

I'm slated to take out someone high up on the terror watch list. I was told that there's only a limited amount of time to neutralize him, and my name was mentioned due to the reputation I have for being the best at 'sensitive' jobs such as this one. Stephanie has said that I enter secure places like smoke, and she isn't far off. That's why I'm called whenever there's a mess that needs to be cleaned up without anyone realizing it's happening right in front of them.

After learning - and also going over - all the details in a mandatory briefing, I agreed to do what was asked of me while plotting how to stay the fuck alive in the process of carrying out what would've been a near impossible order for anyone else. Given the location and circumstances I found myself in, I was only able to talk to Stephanie once since leaving the Rangeman building.

I knew immediately that calling her had been a mistake. Hearing her voice made me long for her in a way that could get me killed if I didn't distance myself from it. I kept my thoughts about that to myself, not wanting her to worry more than she already is. Instead _..._ I said what we both needed to be convinced of.

"I _am_ coming home, Babe. I need you to stay strong and be ready for me when I do."

"This is hard," she told me, her voice sounding so faint coming through the line, I strained to hear it.

"I know it is, but this is the last time we'll be apart. I promise."

She sighed. "You can't promise that any more than I can believe it."

She doesn't know it yet, but I _can_ promise her that ... and so much more. The condition I added to this job before accepting it, is that I'm not to be contacted again unless it's to recommend someone who can do what I can almost as well.

Despite marginally good intel, a team who followed directions without me having to repeat myself, and a steady stream of whatever supplies I requested, conditions still weren't ideal. Shit happens. And I was knee deep in it. My target had been secretly moved before my boots had even hit sand, and was being hidden by a small group of sympathizers who have become so desperate and were so brainwashed, they thought they were correcting their country's problem rather than aiding its destruction by using themselves as non-bulletproof shields for this asshole.

"Fuck," is the only word I said when it was confirmed that my promised two week stint will likely run more towards three or four.

That news didn't make me happy, but in my line of work, emotions can't be involved. It wasn't easy or pleasant in any way, but eventually the mission was completed successfully. There's no doubt in anyone's mind that I saved countless lives by eliminating just that one, yet being raised by Catholic parents who are still active in the church, I know this will leave another black mark on my soul that will never be wiped completely clean. There's only _one_ thing that has ever helped me feel that I'm at all redeemable, and she's currently too fucking far away from me.

When I was cleared to return home, I couldn't reach Trenton fast enough. Unfortunately, once I was back on US soil, I had only two options ... hang around the airport for hours, just waiting and praying for a flight to Newark, or stay up for another five in order to drive myself straight back to Trenton. The choice was an easy one. I can do without sleep, I can't be away from Stephanie a second longer than I have to. Seeing her is foremost in my mind. I need a reminder that I can still feel _something_.

I rented a pickup similar to my own and headed back to Jersey. The drive was monotonous and my progress seemed agonizingly slow. When I literally slid into town, it felt like I'd been on the road for weeks, when in actuality it had been just over four and a half hours. I can take on pretty much anything with little more than a blink, and a freak winter storm that delayed all flights to areas of the Northeast - which slowed highway travel considerably - was no match for my desire to see Stephanie. Just knowing that I'd get to see her at the end of it, got me through my most recent descent into hell.

Before I reached Trenton, I had called Tank and quickly learned that she hadn't stayed in my apartment ... she'd gone immediately back to her own. I'd be pissed about that if I wasn't so fucking glad to be seeing her again. To me and my abilities, her locks are only for show. And my scan of the foyer and kitchen only produced a hamster running on his wheel. The living room was also Stephanie-free. I started down the hall leading to the bedroom and a predatory smile formed when I heard her shower running. My night couldn't have been planned better if I'd put actual thought into it.

I gave her messy bed a brief glance on my way to the bathroom. Her sheets will look a lot more tangled an hour from now. The pathetic handle lock wouldn't have stopped me if it _had_ been engaged, but the bathroom door was left closed yet not locked. We will be talking about that oversight at a later date. I turned the handle and the steamy air instantly collected on my skin. The temperature in here will likely rise once she realizes I'm finally home.

The water shut off and she pulled the shower curtain back, leaving us standing there facing each other again. The fact that her nudity didn't seem to register, told me just how glad she is to see me. Her mouth dropped open just before she catapulted herself at me.

I caught her as I always do when she wants to fly. It doesn't matter that my pants and shirt are now damp. Knowing that this woman is mine, and is back in my arms, trumped all other thoughts. I was going to say something about missing and loving her, but her mouth was plastered to mine, preventing any conversation. Words will be saved for when we're both too tired to do much more than talk.

My arms circled her wet body and I took us back into the bedroom. I turned and went down with her onto her mattress, landing on her and conveniently between her thighs. This is the exact 'welcome home' I've been dreaming about for the last three and a half weeks.

"I missed you," she said, once her lips were free.

"Same here."

If she has been feeling at all like I've been, that would be an inadequate answer. But we can pick apart our feelings later ... much later. Her fingers dug into my hair, my mouth started covering every inch of skin it came across, and our bodies got reacquainted with each other's after a separation that lasted far too long. I could feel her heart accelerate against my chest, and surprisingly, my own was pumping double-time. Her legs came up and crossed behind me, and when I opened my pants to join our bodies after weeks of being apart, I knew I reached the end of one journey. I've survived everything and everybody thrown at me just so I could start a new one here with her.


End file.
